


Get back in town I wanna paint it black

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [46]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bloodplay, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, everyone in this verse is terribly unhinged this is your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy comes for a visit, has no idea what he's getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get back in town I wanna paint it black

**Author's Note:**

> just playing in [likewinning's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning) [littlebeasts](http://archiveofourown.org/series/271950) verse, which you ABSOLUTELY MUST READ.

“Honey, I’m home,” Jason says as he walks into the loft, shrugs out of his jacket and walks over to the bed, touches the gag in Roy’s mouth. “You didn’t tell me we had a guest.”

“We have a guest,” Tim says, thighs hugging Roy’s ribs as he drags the tip of his blade over one of Roy’s pecs. “How was Bruce?”

“A bastard,” Jason says, moving behind Tim, sliding his hand down his chest to curl it around his dick, sink his teeth into the bruise he left on his shoulder just last night. “How was Dick?”

“Fun,” Tim says and leans back against Jason and Jason hears Roy whimper when the knife slices into him, looks over Tim’s shoulder to see Roy pull at the restraints tying him to the bed posts, glare at him with that hot look in his eye that Jason remembers so well it goes straight to his dick. “We burned things.”

Jason laughs, licks the shell of Tim’s ear. “Fuckin’ pyros, both of you.” He moves to the side and dips his head, darts his tongue out and licks Roy’s blood from his skin, licks it off the knife when Tim holds it out for him. “Now, blowing shit up, that I can understand. That shit gets me hard.”

“Everything gets you hard,” Tim says, leans down and bites Roy’s pec so hard Jason sees tears well up in his eyes. 

“Speaking of,” Jason says. “You thinking about letting him come sometime today?”

Roy’s wrists are red and chafed from the leather cuffs, his mouth probably sore as shit from the ball gag, and he’s covered in little cuts and blood, red streaks from Tim’s nails, angry red and purple teeth marks, and his dick’s so hard Jason feels like he’s getting sympathy blue balls. It’s not that it’s not a good look on him, because it’s fucking _is_ , and it’s not that he doesn’t enjoy watching Tim do his thing. But the thing is, Tim can go like this for hours without stopping, jerk off on Roy chest and just keep going. And Jason can handle that, sure. He’s just not sure Roy really knew what he was getting into, coming here. 

Tim shrugs. “I was thinking about letting you fuck me first,” he says and well, Jason figures Roy can hang in there for a little while longer.


End file.
